La desdicha de Tsuruga Ren
by NahiirLestrange
Summary: Cuando al fin creía tener una noche normal, Ren se encuentra con una pequeña sorpresa.


**La desdicha de Tsuruga Ren.**

 _Advertencia: Posible Ooc. Contenido para mayores de 18 y tintes ligeros de lemmon._

 _Skip Beat! No me pertenece, su propietaria es Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei._

* * *

Sobre la cama matrimonial de Tsuruga Ren, se amontonaban un montón de regalos de sus fans gracias a su actuación en Black Jack. Peluches, chocolates, flores y otros artilugios se repetían desperdigados hasta en el piso hasta casi parecer su cuarto una chocolatería de San Valentín corriente. Y eso que ni siquiera era 14 de febrero.

Su teléfono estaba cargándose sobre la mesa de luz mientras él se acercaba preparando mentalmente unas buenas frases de agradecimiento para sus redes sociales. No eran del todo falsas pues si se sentía agradecido con tantos regalos, aquello era el fruto de su esfuerzo y pasión al fin y al cabo.

Cuando tomó el aparato entre sus manos pudo notar que en la funda de éste, sobresalía un papel con anotaciones. Lo tomó y enarcó una ceja ante el extraño mensaje de "mira en tu armario".

Creyendo que probablemente se traté de alguna broma de Yashiro, casi lo ignora pero tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de un regalo hecho con demasiado esmero por alguna fan o alguien del staff. Se acercó lentamente y con un poco de desconfianza abrió su armario.

Nada.

Oh bueno, eso habría creído de no ser porque encontró algo, o mejor _alguien_ que no debería estar allí entre sus ropas y mucho menos tomando una siesta con el vestuario equivoco.

Kyouko se encontraba dormida aún en sus ropas de Setsu y parecía estar soñando con el mundo mágico pues susurraba "Corn" mientras olfateaba una camiseta de Ren. El actor la miró tieso y cuando pensó en despertarla, las ropas de Setsu fueron cambiadas por un conjunto de lencería negra MUY provocativo y los brazos de Morfeo la arrojaron de vuelta a la realidad pues en vez de estar durmiendo, lo miraba con lujuria desde abajo.

La extraña actitud de Kyouko lo desconcertó y no supo si hacerle caso a las provocativas miradas que le lanzaba o si regañarle por su actitud degenerada e impredecible. Quizá se había atrevido a ingerir alguna bebida alcohólica en el festejo y por eso se encontraba así, otra explicación lógica no le hallaba a que quien parecía el ser más puro y mojigato sobre la tierra haya decidido esconderse en pocas ropas en su armario.

Esperen.

¿No estaba con las ropas de Setsu? ¿Era tan impredecible que ahora poseía la facultad de cambiarse híper rápido en tan solo un pestañeo de él? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Sus divagaciones lo desconcertaron y olvidó por unos pocos segundos que de su armario salía una joven con complejo de ninfula acercándose ya a desabrochar su pantalón….

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo despertó de golpe y pudo ver que se encontraba en su camerino, a kilómetros de su apartamento y que todavía llevaba puestas las ropas de Caín. Kyouko le miraba preocupada desde la puerta, aún bien trajeada como Setsu. El gesto de amabilidad que mostraba hacía un contraste abismal con las ropas góticas y el maquillaje cargado.

-¿Sucede algo Tsuruga-san?

Antes de que pudiese responder, se acercó más a él y le dejó sobre el tocador lo que parecía ser una bolsa llena de chuches.

Con todos los músculos contraídos la vio manteniendo neutra su expresión. La joven interpretó aquello como que necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo y se alejó despidiéndose con una reverencia. Actitud que distaba mucho del personaje al que ella interpretaba tanto en la ficción como en su sueño carnal.

Agradeciendo a todos los dioses existentes que la chica se haya ido, se incorporó en su sobretodo y notó que el pantalón le apretaba. Aquello no era buena señal y no por temor a haber engordado, si no por dejarse llevarse por sus más bajos instintos.

Si el público lo creía un tipo con suerte, no estaba tan errado al tener la fortuna de haberse dormido en sus vestimentas del personaje, acompañadas de un abrigo dos tallas más grandes.

Yahiro y Kanae veían preocupados al actor que salía con un gesto de incomodidad mal disimulado en su rostro, quizá se les había ido la mano al hacerle escuchar sonidos eróticos mientras dormía. Todo en un intento de que sueñe con Kyouko, cosa que por lo visto resultó exitosa.

Fin.


End file.
